


Romeo And Juliet Is A Lot Hornier Than I Remembered

by pastel_max



Category: Lin Manuel Miranda - Fandom, SNL - Fandom
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Other, cody shuck is a quivering mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_max/pseuds/pastel_max
Summary: Cody is the lead, of course, he always is, but there's one part he never thought he'd get the role for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO BAD I HOPE AT LEAST SOMEONE LIKES IT, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC

"Cody Shuck you have some explaining to do" you said, slamming the door to the dressing room. You and your other cast members had just finished your latest play on Romeo and Juliet, of course with a few twists thanks to Cody. You couldn't stand watching him kiss Juliet, but he was Romeo after all, and even then it was a stage kiss, fingers over lips, no real contact. But when he went to kiss her, his eyes immediately met yours, winking in such a fashion you could almost think he was saying "this kiss was meant for you"

Cody jumps from his seat, the bright mirrors causing a halo behind him as he spun around to you "What did I do?" he asked innocently, wiping off the last bits of makeup from his face. His lips settled into a cheshire grin, the lights glinting off of his beautiful braces. God you hated how cute he was. How dare he flirt with you and get away with it?

"I'm talking about that intense eye fuck session during the last act! Don't think I didn't know what you were thinking," you blushed, looking down at your costume and then back at him.

"And what exactly was I thinking, babe?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked at you expectantly, you weren't going to do anything he was sure of it.

But oh, was he wrong this time.

Taking a few steps forward you managed to pin Cody against the counter "I was thinking," you paused for a second for the dramatic effect "that maybe you wanted to kiss me." Looking at his face you noticed a strawberry red blush across his cheeks "I knew it" you spoke triumphantly. A few moments passed before you realized something pressing against your body. No way...was it...

"I'm sorry (Y/N) I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to it just happens and you're super attractive and I just-" You cut Cody off from his rambling sentence with a kiss, albeit it was a sloppy kiss, but oh fuck his lips were soft, were kisses always this nice? Maybe just from Cody. Pulling away from the kiss you smile widely only for a moment because you could've sworn Cody had just said something.

"What was that?" He was practically shaking beneath you as you asked, this was a different Cody Shuck than the one you always knew, turning everything sexual and being so flirty with everyone, not that you minded of course. He seemed so soft and vulnerable. You loved it.

"Please...can we..." Even his begging was hot— it was helpless-sounding, powerless and aroused and… struggling. It was a good change from the ever so dominant Cody. Smirking to yourself you decided this was going to be payback for all that endless teasing he gave you. 

"C'mon, what do you want?" you inquired, grinding against him as he whimpered a strangled and choked-sounding moan, he was incredibly hard pressing against you. "I believe I asked you a question, and since when is the bold and proud Cody Shuck so submissive all of a sudden?" You reached down in between the both of you, your hands pressing against the exposed skin above his boxers and he gasped, closing his eyes tight as his hips involuntarily bucked. In one swift move you unbuttoned his pants, and placed an open palm on his rock hard erection, he opened his mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a choked gasp.

Looking into his eyes you smiled softly, silently asking if he was okay with what you were doing. You were met with a very eager head nod as you got down on your knees. Above you Cody braces himself against the counter, his eyes rolling back as you take him into your mouth. The tip of your tongue eases itself against the slit of his cock easily and you lick. Pressing your tongue there makes Cody moan loud and high and then gasp out you name, one of his hands making their way to your hair and tugging slightly.  
Fuck, you could get used to this.

He's squirming and bucking helplessly underneath you, his exasperated breath telling you that he's getting closer and closer to the edge. You take that as an initiative to go faster, your tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as you bob your head up and down, hollowing out your cheeks, feeling him in every inch of your mouth. 

"A-Ah fuck!" Cody gasps before something hits the back of your throat over and over again and you realize he's climaxing. Climaxing, because of you, and your mouth around him. You swallow every drop before taking him out of your mouth and helping him get his boxers back on. "F..." he tries to speak but he's too busy holding his shaking legs up and you laugh. 

"See you at the cast party?" You say with a wink before kissing his cheek and he nods weakly, flashing you a metal filled smile with love and a little lust in his eyes.

Cody Shuck was going to be the end of you.


End file.
